One Fine Day
by felicityfranchescaa
Summary: "One fine day, you'll look at me. And you'll know our love was meant to be."   Mitchie and Shane are just friends. Will that ever change? Smitchie, Naitlyn, and possibly Jierra.  : rated T just in case.
1. 1 everyone knows its meant to be

**Hey guys! So I got this idea one day during AP European History. Wasn't really paying attention, let my mind wander, and well, here I am. (: It's kinda based on personal experience. Well, not really. Just something that I wish would happen….**

**Anyway, I'm gonna do my best to manage this and Come Together, if you read that one. If you don't, then give it a try. ;) This is the first chapter. Sorry if it's a little boring, but once the story unfolds it'll get more interesting. Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think! Hey, I might even reply ;)**

* * *

"Mitchie come on!" He grabbed my hand and ran towards the ice cream truck. I fell and skinned my knee and started to cry. "Oh no, Mitch! Hold on!" He sprinted to the ice cream truck and came back with two rocket-pops, my favorite. He held out his hand to help me up. "Come on let's go home. My mommy can make your knee feel better." We held hands and walked back to his house. I was 5 and he was 6. He was my best friend, Shane Grey.

A few years later, I was 8 and he was 9. Tess, even the mean girl back then, came up to me and screamed "EW! MITCHIE HAS COOTIES!" and threw dirt on me. Shane immediately stood up. "HEY! That's not nice! Go away!" Tess ran away. Shane was my hero.

A few years later, I was 10 and he was 11. It was the last day of summer. Me, Shane, Jason, who was 13, and Nate, who was three months younger than me, were riding bikes over to the neighborhood pool. A bee was flying towards my arm. I shrieked. Shane shrieked too, mocking me. "SHUT UP BUTTFACE!" I screamed, laughing. We got to the pool. I was taking off my t-shirt when he pushed me in. "Shane! Not fair!" I pulled him in by the ankle. Our moms were talking about how we were going to get married someday. "Ewww, I'm not marrying Shane!" I yelled. "GROSS!" Shane exclaimed. Our moms just laughed.

It was middle school now. I was 13, and Shane was 14. I was in the midst of seventh grade, my awkward stage. My only other friends were Nate, Caitlyn, and Sierra. Tess was still bullying me. We were sitting in the cafeteria when Shane walked by. "Hey Shane!" I said. "Hey Shane," one of his eighth grade friends said, mocking me. "Shut it Patrick. Hey Mitch!" he smiled and me and continued walking. "I don't see how you're friends with him, Mitch. I mean sure, he's nice, but his friends are such jerks!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "If you knee him like I did, you'd understand," I said. Nate then muttered something to Caitlyn. I still don't know what he said, but Caitlyn smiled and muttered something to the effect of "Yeah, high school should be interesting."

Two years later, I started high school. I hadn't forgotten what Caitlyn said. I was talking to Shane the night before. "Shane, does high school change you?" I asked. "I mean, I guess it does. You kind of find who you are," he explained. "And who are you?" I wondered.

"Well, I'm Shane. I love music. That's why I'm in music composition class. I hate it when people treat others badly. That's why I dropped Patrick."

"That's always been you. You just didn't know it."

"Oh, and my best friend in the entire world is Michelle Demetria Torres."

He smiled and hugged me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mitch."

* * *

**_Present Day – Mitchie's POV_**

I'm really sick of this cold weather. I love New Jersey, but its February and there's STILL snow! Thank god for Shane and his car, otherwise I'd have to wait at the bus stop. And I really don't wanna do that. I wish I could drive. All the other sophomores can, but NO….I have to wait until I'm "more mature." I finally decided to get out of my nice warm bed, ran to my closet, and quickly threw on jeans, a black t-shirt, my favorite sweatshirt (blue with "New York City" on the front. Shane gave it to me when he got back), and UGG boots. I straightened my long black hair and put on my makeup. I ran downstairs and was greeted by my mom, as usual. "Hi sweetie. Are you riding the bus today?" I sighed in frustration. "No Mommy, I'm riding with Shane, like always. And he's bringing me home, like always," I replied. My mom smiled like she knew something. "Okay, have a good time with your husband," she said matter-of-factly. "MOM! He's just my friend!" She just can't seem to get that through her head. My phone rang with Shane's ringtone (him screaming PICK UP!) and I didn't answer. He was just telling me that he was here. I picked up my backpack and two bagels, one for me and one for Shane, and walked out the door. "Bye Mom!"

I jogged up to Shane's car. He named it Matilda; it was his baby. He looked like a rock star, as usual. His black hair was tousled, and his mirrored aviator sunglasses gave him a sense of mystery. He wore skinny jeans, a Nike t-shirt, and a black North Face jacket. I opened the passenger door to get in and he smiled. If he wasn't my best friend, he'd be so attractive. "Hey Mitch! How are you this morning?" He asked. I smiled; he asked me this every morning. "I'm fine, but I'm cold," I said. He tossed me my coat. I looked at him weirdly. He knew that look. "You left it at my house yesterday," he explained. "Oh. Thanks. Are you guys coming for spaghetti night tonight?" I asked. Every Wednesday, the Grey's came over for spaghetti. It really wasn't a hassle, considering the fact that they lived two houses down. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Mom's bringing pie," He said. "AH YES! What kind?" I got excited. Denises's pie was the best. "I believe it's peach this week," he said.

The rest of the way we rode in comfortable silence. He pulled into school and opened my door for me, always a gentleman. We headed inside towards his locker. Then _she_ came up. Ashley. I really don't like her, but she's Shane's girlfriend. So I act like I do. "Shaney!" her voice bothered me like nails on a chalkboard. Shane went over and half-heartedly hugged her. She looked like she was dressed for the freaking red carpet. She had on a tight black skirt, lace lank top, cashmere sweater, and stilettos. Her hair was freshly curled, and her face looked flawless. She looked over at me. "Oh, hey Mitchie,: she said unenthusiastically. This is why I don't like her. She looks down on me just because I don't shop at Saks Fifth Avenue. I can't afford that! Anyway, I got bored of watching Ashley fall all over Shane, and of watching Shane thoroughly enjoy it, so I left. "I'll see ya later, Shane." I began to walk away. "Bye Mitch! See ya after class!" he yelled. I nodded and continued walking.

I got to my locker and met up with Nate and Caitlyn. We walked to English and took our usual spot in the back. "Guys, did you see Ashley today? She looked ridiculous!" Caitlyn said. She hated Ashley more than I did. She was convinced that Shane and I were meant to be. I didn't see it. "I did. She was trying to kiss Shane. He didn't seem that into her," Nate said. "I know! He never is!" Caitlyn said. I cut in. "He enjoys her falling over him," I said.

"You mean when he was laughing at her this morning?" Nate asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, that was my fault. I was making faces behind her. He was miserable before."

"Haha oh. You would do that."

"But seriously Mitch, Shane has a thing for you. He's always liked you."

"Has he told you that?"

"Well, no, but it's so obvious. I don't know why he's even with Ashley. He'd much rather be with you."

"Whatever you say, Nate."

For the rest of class, I sat there and thought about Shane. I'd known him my whole life. I never really thought about him that way. Probably because the situation never came up. But if it did, I wouldn't be totally opposed. I wouldn't mind having his firm arms around me, or looking into his chocolate brown eyes. I wouldn't mind wearing his favorite grey jacket that smelled like Old Spice (the cologne he wore). And I wouldn't mind kissing him. Yeah, being with Shane would be amazing. But I think the transition would probably be really hard. The bell rang and I walked out of class with Caitlyn. "Mitch, what's up? You were staring at the wall for like all of English," she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about some stuff."

"Oh, okay, well when you wanna talk about it…."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Caity."

"It's what I'm here for."

"MITCH!" The sound of his voice instantly brought a smile to my face. He jogged to catch up with me. "Hey Shane! How was Spanish?" He frowned. Spanish was his least favorite subject. "Ugh, terrible." He said. Caitlyn walked with us, obviously entertained, until she had to go to her locker. "See ya , Cait!" I said a quick goodbye and kept walking with Shane. He turned into a different hallway than we usually did. "Um, Shane, why are we going this way?" I asked. "I don't know, I just wanted to change it up," he replied. I shrugged and we continued walking. Next thing I know, I see Ashley making out with this other guy. I'm surrounded by Ashley, Patrick Black, and Shane's eyes, filled with anger.

Fantastic.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Sorry it's short. It was like 6.5 pages when i wrote it on paper, but it was like three when i typed it! Should I continue? Cause personally, I'm excited to let this story unfold. Let me know! Click the little review button! (:**


	2. 2 you and i both

**Hey people (: so I got a lot of positive feedback on this! I'm gonna continue it. Thank you to the people who review. You should continue to do it, cause it's fun! ;) anyway, schools almost done for the semester and I'm so happy! Two weeks of nothing! Lots and lots of writing xD **

**Have a lovely Christmas, Hanukah, kwanza, whatever you celebrate! I'll try and update fast. But it depends on review and stuff. So you know what to do ;)**

**ShadowEngima - thank you! (: oh and thanks for the grammar correction. To be honest I don't really read for grammar, ha. But I'll try and be more careful about that. Thanks again (:**

**Leelee0212 - aww thanks (: I'm definitely gonna continue it**

**Mary - hello (: yeah I am gonna continue it! Thanks! (:**

**Disneysara111 - aww thanks (: yeah I'm excited to write it and all the fun stuff! (:**

**XThereal-mex- thank you! (: I try to update as often as I can, I'm just involved in so much, ha! But I have a break coming, so get excited… (:**

**Oh, and sorry if there are mistakes! Its late and I have no desire to proofread. So yeah, just ignore them. Have a lovely day (:**

**DISCLAIMER: yeah i definitely don't own camp rock. cause if i did, i wouldn't be living in the midwest in some suburb where people think they're way more upscale than they are; it's not beverly hills. but yeah, i don't own any of these people. just the storyline of this (: and my own thoughts. so yeah, you can stop freaking out and not sue me now.**

**

* * *

**

_Mitchie's POV_

"Ashley, what are you doing?" Shane asked. Ashley pulled away from Patrick and looked guilty. "Shane, I'm sorry. I've been cheating on you with Patrick," she said unsympathetically.

"What the heck? Why?" he asked. His voice began to get lower. Whenever Shane gets mad, his voice gets lower and quieter.

"Because you're not that into me. You won't buy me stuff, and Patrick's hot," she said. Ugh, what a bitch. Shane's amazing; anyone would be lucky to have him. "Um, okay. Well obviously we're breaking up. Have a nice life, Ashley." Shane turned on his heel and walked away. I glared at Ashley and followed him. "Shane," I asked quietly.

"What?" His voice was dull. I could tell he was hurt. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me, ignoring the butterflies. "She wasn't worth it anyway. Anyone who can't see how utterly amazing you are doesn't deserve you." He just nodded and pulled me closer to him. The bell rang, but it didn't really matter because it was our free period. I hate it when Shane's upset, but I know exactly how to make him feel better. The spot. "Come on Shane, get your coat. We're leaving." I yanked him by the arm to his locker, got both of our coats, and watched him put his on. He was unbelievably gorgeous, even when he was upset. I shoved my more-than-friends feelings to the back of my head and walked with him to his car. "Where are we going Mitch?" he asked.

"Starbucks drive through, then to the spot," I answered.

"But Mitch, it's cold!"

"I don't care! GO!"

"But-"

"GO!"

He laughed for a second and drove away. We had an hour and a half of freedom. He got to Starbucks and was about to order, but I opened my mouth before he could. "Two venti hot chocolates with extra whipped cream please!" I said. His eyes widened. "Mitch I can't swing that this week," he said. He got paid ten dollars a week tutoring some kid in math. "Well you don't have to. I'm paying," I said smiling.

"How?" he asked. Okay, so I don't really have a job yet. Not my fault. I can't really have a job if I can't drive. "Great Grandma Torres though it was my birthday again. You know, like she does every six weeks." My grandma is getting a little old. She never remembers that my birthday is in August. But that's okay, I like money. Shane laughed. "How could I forget? She still calls me Sam!" he said, continuing to laugh. That was true. Great Grandma Torres had been calling him Sam since the age of seven, when we though it'd be funny to mess her up. Little did we know that nine years later, he'd still be known as Sam. We paid for our drinks and started driving towards the spot. We had this place where we'd go and meet up late at night, or whenever we were upset. It was a pond across the street from our houses. But what made it great was its seclusion. It was surrounded by trees. We fixed it up a while back, so there's a bench, a tree house from when we were younger, and a bunch of Christmas lights on the trees. We built a wooden gate around it last summer because we didn't want creepers lurking. We even had a bird house for Jason's sake. Anyway, we pulled over and ran like little kids to the spot. I opened the gate and we sat on the bench by the pond. "Mitch I need to just ramble about Ashley. Is that okay?" he asked. He was always so considerate. "Go ahead, floor's yours," I replied. He looked at me for a second, then started to talk. "Ashley and I dated for like what, three months?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"And I liked her, I did. But for some reason, I'm not upset that we're over. I'm just upset about how it ended. I was thinking of breaking it off with her anyway. But to see her cheating was just a low blow. It didn't really hurt me, it just ticked me off. But now I'm trying to figure out why I asked her out in the first place. Why I did that is completely beyond me."

I looked at him for a second, amazed by his openess. "So are you asking for my opinion or what?" I asked.

"Your opinion, some advice, whatever you've got to say," he said, continuing to look at me. He always does that. It makes it hard to talk sometimes because I always ended up staring at his eyes.

"Well, I think Ashley was all wrong for you. I think you need to really know a person before you ask them out. Shane, you're incredible. You need someone who recognizes that. Someone who knows what she's got. Someone who knows who you are as a person and can talk to you for hours. A girl who's not only your girlfriend, but your friend. Someone who would never want to lose you. That's what you deserve." I thought about what I said for a minute, and realized that I was describing myself. I have feelings for Shane, definitely. He smiled and nodded. "Thanks Mitch. You always know how to make me feel better," he said. I couldn't help but smiled when he said that. I put my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while. "Well, we better get back," he said. I nodded and stood up. We walked back to his car and drove to school. We got there just in time for the end of the period. He walked with me to my locker, and we stayed there and just talked until the bell rang. "Blech, I have to go to Pre-Calc now. Not looking forward to it," he complained. He hated math, but he was so good at it. "Sounds like a party," I said sarcastically.

"Bye Mitch. Thanks, by the way. You're truly one of the most awesome people ever," he said smiling. He pulled me into a hug and walked away. I watched him as he left. Nate came up next to me. "Um, Mitchie, why are you watching my brother? He's not even facing you…" he asked suspiciously. Oh no. Nate can read my like a book. "WELL…umm, nothing. I really need to pee bye!" I attempted to run away. "Michelle Demetria Torres get your butt back here!" he yelled. Busted. I casually strolled back to him. "What's up Nate?" I asked, attempting to be nonchalant.

"Mitchie, do you like my brother?" he asked.

"NO!"

"Mitchie!"

"Fine! Yes, I do!" I sighed, defeated. Nate broke out into a huge smile. "Aww! Why don't you just tell him?" he asked.

"I don't know Nate! Why don't you tell Caitlyn that you're secretly in love with her!" His eyes went wide. "NO I! How did you? Does she?" he asked, not being able to complete his sentences. I too, can read him like a book. "How did I know? Because it's so obvious! I know you Nate; you like her. And no, she doesn't know. Unlike you two, I keep my thoughts to myself," I said. He sighed.

"Yes, I do like her. I might be in love with her. But you can't tell her!" he said urgently.

"I won't tell her….if you don't tell Shane," I told him. I figured this was a fair enough trade. "But Mitchie! Shane likes you! Why can't you see it?" he asked. Huh, why couldn't I see it? Cause it's nonexistent! I have feelings for him, but he's not interested. I doubt that he is. "Because I don't!" I said, getting frustrated. He shut up. We walked to chemistry in silence. I started to feel bad for blowing up at him. "Nate, I'm sorry for blowing up at you. It's just frustrating that I like Shane! He's my best friend, and I like him! It sucks!" I explained. Nate smirked. "Oh don't worry Mitch. I'll get him to say that he likes you…without telling him that you like him. I got your back," he said. He put his arm around me and gave my shoulder a squeeze. We walked into chemistry and sat in our assigned seats. It really sucked cause he was all the way in the front, and I was in the back. But it was okay cause I could do whatever I wanted. Like texting Shane. Which I did every chemistry class.

I typed him a message. "Hey Shane (:" his reply came instantly.

_**SHANE[:**_ (yep, that's how he put his name into my phone)- hey mitch! How's chemistry?

Me: ugh, boring as usual. Thank god I have you (:

**_SHANE[:_** - Haha, thank god for you. (:

ME: hows math today?

**_SHANE[_**: - suckish. Mr pulman is the worst. But he can never tell when I'm texting so whatever.

Me: Yeah that's whats great about the back.

**_SHANE[:_** - exactly! Hey I have a question for you.

Me (I got nervous): okay. Shoot.

**_SHANE[:_** - do you like someone right now? Because you were humming today, and you only hum when someone you like is around.

Crap! I forgot about that! Gotta control it!

Me: I do.

**_SHANE[: _**- who?

Me: No one.

**_SHANE[: _**- do I know them?

Me: yeah.

**_SHANE[:_** - why won't you tell me?

Me: its my business. Plus I haven't told anyone yet.

**_SHANE[:_** - but I'm your best friend.

Me: look shane, can we drop this? I just don't wanna tell anyone yet.

**_SHANE[:_** - oh okay. I understand. Sorry if I crossed the line.

Me: its okay.

**_SHANE[: _**- okay.

I stopped replying. It was embarrassing for me. I kept feeling my phone vibrate. I just couldn't reply. I'll just lie and say we're taking a quiz.

_**SHANE[:**_ - mitch? Why aren't you answering?

Me: Sorry shane I have to take a quiz, bye.

_**SHANE[:**_ - bye mitchie (:

He didn't know that I liked him. But he does know that I like someone. I have got to stop humming!

* * *

**well, there ya go! please please please review! i'd like at least 6 or 7 before my next update. so if i get that many, it'll come sooner (:**

**come together will be out when i feel like it; which will be when my writers block is done, haha. **

**REVIEW. CLICK THE BUTTON! ITS PRETTY :D**


	3. 3 Realize

**Hello there (: so I was really surprised at the amount of attention this story has been getting. Every single day I log into my email and I have a new story alert or author alert or favorite story/author! I'm so grateful for all of the support guys (: I decided to update faster than usual just because you guys are so awesome. Oh, and sorry for grammar errors. I don't really proofread. So yeah, just ignore those. Anyway, I'm gonna reply to the reviews now. (:**

**XxXphilippa001XxX - aww thanks (: yeah I'm hoping it goes well too!**

**ShadowEngima - haha yeah I thought so too. That advice may come in handy to him later ;)**

**Oxkatizzlexo - WOO YOU'RE REVIEWING! Hey thanks, I try. Of course you liked the disclaimer (: that's because its so true.**

**Amber: thank youuu. Hope you keep reading (:**

**xCxBubblezx: gracias! I update whenever I have time. You might be getting more chapters than usual cause I'm on winter break. (:**

**Eloise Lawrence : girl, I feel your pain. It really sucks when they don't feel the same way. I hope you guys work everything out. I'd hate to lose my best friend! Thank you (: hope you keep loving it! (:**

**reallyJavannah - boys are so stupid, don't you think so? I'm sorry he didn't feel the same way. I'm going through the same thing too. But don't be afraid to fall in love, especially if it's with someone who really cares about you! I'm sure there is someone out there who isn't stupid like this other guy! I'll update as often as possible! Thank you for the compliment (:**

**Xthereal-meX - well he is a boy. I couldn't make him too smart ;) haha**

**You guys should review! please and thank you(:**

**DISCLAIMER: dude, I wish I owned camp rock and the characters and the songs I use. I also wish I owned the jonas brothers. And Patrick Dempsey. But do I? no. so chill.**

* * *

I sat through the rest of chemistry before the bell rang for lunch. Nate and I began to walk towards the cafeteria, and Caitlyn met up with us. "Hey guys," she said ever so casually. Nate, on the other hand, ran his hand through his hair, tugged at his shirt, and proceeded to smile like a little boy. "Hey Caity!" he said. I watched them talk animatedly about the Giants football game. I walked next to them not saying a word, just enjoying their adorableness. Suddenly, I felt someone squeeze my hand and let go. I looked up, and there he was. The same chocolate brown eyes, crooked smile, and rock star hair. I smiled within a millisecond of seeing him. "Hey!" I said.

"Hey Mitch. I just wanna apologize again for putting you on the spot. You don't have to tell me who you like. I've liked someone for a year now and still haven't told a soul." he said. Well that's suspicious. "But Shane, you had a girlfriend…" I said, confused.

"For three months! I was trying to get over that other girl. But it didn't work. She's too special to forget." He looked me in the eyes. My stomach did a flip flop. I looked back into his eyes, my heart beat steadily increasing. "I wish I knew who this other girl was," I said. He took my hand. "But you do," he said smiling. Does Shane like me? We held hands for a second, then he let go. "Just think about it Mitch," He said, hugging me then joining his friends five tables down. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. "What was that about?" she asked. I regained my composure then answered. "I have no idea." I truthfully have no idea. I think Shane might like me. My stomach wouldn't settle, and I was silent for the rest of lunch. I was thinking about what in the world was going to happen.

_**Later that day, Shane's POV**_

I pulled into Mitchie's driveway, unlocking the car for her. "Thanks for the ride!" she said while getting out. I stopped her and pulled her back in. "Where's my hug?" I asked. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I love it when she hugs me. I took in her scent and let go. "See you tonight, Mitch." She closed my door and walked into her house. I've had a thing for Mitchie for about a year now. She grew up a lot the summer before her freshman year. She was unbelievably stunning, with long black hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She was short, but I found it cute. Not only that, but her personality was so unique. I'd never met anyone like her. Until today, I figured she'd never like me. But she seemed different today. I feel like I might actually have a shot with her. I pulled in my driveway and went inside. Nate was sitting on the couch, waiting for me. Something was up. "Hey bro!" he said, overenthusiastically. Yep. Something's definitely up.

"Hey Nate…what's up?" I asked.

"Take a seat," he said. I sat down next to him, and he handed me a soda. "Ummm, nothing…" I said.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get right to the point. Do you like Mitchie?" he asked. My face froze. How could he possibly know that? I haven't told anyone! "Well, umm…" I said. I looked at the floor. "YOU DO! I've known for a year!" he exclaimed. He started bouncing up and down. He was such a girl sometimes. "What? How did you know?" Seriously, how did he know? I haven't said a word to anyone! I've just written songs! "That one song you wrote. It was called 'Just Friends.' I could tell exactly who it was for," he explained. Well, I can't deny it now. "Yes, I like her. I've always liked her. I just haven't told her," I said. Well, that's not completely true. I hinted at it today, and I think she kind of got it. "You should tell her," Nate said.

"Nate I don't know if she likes me," I said.

"You should tell her," he stressed, raising his eyebrows. Everything started to make sense in my mind. Nate was trying to tell me something. "Nate…did she tell you she likes me?" I asked. I sat there nervously. "You should tell her," he said, nodding his head. He must have promised Mitchie he wouldn't tell me. "I should tell her." I sat there smiling, drinking my Dr. Pepper. I was going to make Mitchie Torres mine.

_**Dinner time, Mitchie's POV**_

The Grey's will be here any minute. I better get a move on. I ran upstairs to my room, touched up my makeup, then got on Facebook. I looked at my profile picture- me holding my puppy, and decided to change it to Shane and me on Christmas. We were sitting in front of my Christmas tree and his arm was around me. Caitlyn immediately liked it. I laughed. She would. I changed my status to "Spaghetti night with Shane Grey and Nate Grey (:" and signed off. I guess they were running late, so I figured I had some extra time. I pulled my guitar from it's secret hiding spot (no one knew that I played guitar except for Jason. He taught me when I was 11) and started to strum. I'd been working on a new song and started to play it.

_Take time to realize  
That your warmth is crashing down on in  
Take time to realize that I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now_

_Take time to realize, oh, oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize, this all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other_

_But, it's not all the same, no, it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to, if you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder_

_Just realize what I just realized  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Ooh, ooh_

_Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now, yeah  
Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh  
_

I finished the song and stared out the window. "Whoa, dude that was really good!" I heard a voice say. I screamed. Jason had walked in without me knowing. "Jase! Oh my god you scared me! But you're back! How's college?" I asked. Jason was a sophomore in college. He was a music major. "Sorry! College is excellent. I'm actually moving back home though. I miss it, so I'm gonna drive up there every day," he said. My face lit up. "Ahhh Jase! I'm so excited!" Jason was my favorite Grey. He was 19, almost 20, and he acted like he was 8. But at times he could be really mature, and he gave great advice. Plus he knew me like the back of his hand. "So Mitch, who was the song for?" he asked. I could just flat out tell him. Jason keeps secrets if you tell him to. "It was for Shane," I stated.

"Whoa, really? it's about time!" he said excitedly. I laughed. Jason got excited over the most random stuff. "What do you mean Jase?" I asked.

"Oh come on Mitch. Shane's been pining for you for like a year now," he said.

"Psh, no he hasn't!" I said. He's had a girlfriend. But wait; I flashed back to this afternoon.

_I've liked someone for a year now…I was trying to get over that other girl, but it didn't work. She's too special to forget_.

I smiled just thinking about. "Mitch? You in there?" Jason asked. He snapped his fingers in my face. "What? Yeah," I said. I must have zoned out. "Look Mitch, I overheard Shane talking to Nate. He likes you. Give him a few days. He's gonna do something about it." I smiled, but didn't believe him. "Sure Jase." he just nodded. "Shane and Nate are downstairs. You should play that for them," he said.

"NO! They don't know!"

"Come on Mitch! Just do it." He stared me down. I started to soften. "Oh fine!" I said. I took my guitar and headed downstairs. "MITCHIE!" Shane said in an excited voice. I giggled. He ran over to me and hugged me while spinning me around. "Hey!" I said. Nate was admiring my guitar. "Mitch, I didn't know you played guitar," he said.

"Um yeah, I do. I'm just afraid to play in front of people," I said hesitantly.

"But that's about to change! Mitchie, play the song you wrote!" Jason urged. Shane, who was still holding on to my waist, let go and looked at me. "I wanna hear it," he said smiling. I melted. "Um, okay," I said. I took my guitar and sat on the couch. Shane, Jason, and Nate sat in front of me. I started the song. Eventually I ended up looking straight at Shane. I ended the song. They sat there, wide eyed. Nate was the first to say something. "Why don't you sing more often? You're amazing! And your lyrics! They were awesome! We should duet sometime!" he said excitedly. I smiled. "Thanks Nate." Jason repeated what he said before, then added "You've got talent, Mitch." Then there was Shane. He said two words. "I realize." He got up and hugged me tightly, pulling me to him. "I definitely realize," he said. He kissed the top of my head. My pulse was soaring. I smiled into his chest. Shane knew exactly what I was singing about.

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW :D you see that pretty little button down there? press it! i want at least 7 or 8 reviews before i publish the next one. so review away, people! have a great holiday (: oh, and if you want, answer this question for me: what are your opinions on Joe Jonas these days? I'll give you my answer next chapter. **


	4. 4 Sparks Fly

**Oh my goodness, guys. I haven't updated in like, forever. Okay, two weeks. But still, that's a while! Anywho, here's chapter cuatro. (: oh, and to answer the question I asked last chapter: I used to love joe jonas. Like nothing could ever break that love. But he screwed demi over and is dating that chick from twilight who I really don't like. I feel like hes insensitive and immature these days. So I'm not as big of a fan anymore. :/**

**Anywho, im gonna reply to reviews now (:**

**Maggiebethclare- aww thanks (: hope you keep reading!**

**Xthereal-meX - haha yeah. Its one of my favorites I've written so far. (: Jason is so fun to write, just because hes a freak. I love him. Hes definitely the comic relief to the story at times. And yeah, realize is one of my favorite songs. So I had to fit it in somehow!**

**Lauren- aww thanks (: sorry I didn't update sooner :/ the holidays are a crazy time for my family. Yeah, joe's being a huge buttface right now.**

**Eloise Lawrence- ha yeah I like it when people reply, so I figure what the heck, I might as well. (: well I'm glad it's working out between you guys. Haha yeah I like the happiness that I created. Its slightly unrealistic, but that's the point; its my fantasy. Yeah I love the jonas brothers and demi so much. I've been a fan since the beginning. Joe has ticked me off with Ashley greene, and I think he screwed demi up and is immature. So its kinda sketch. I love demi, and I don't know exactly why shes in treatment, but shes such a strong person and I will still support her. Thank youuu (:Alliebearlove- haha thanks. I try. (:**

**Xlyssx23- hehe I know (: that was the goal. I love adorableness! Thanks (:**

**Oxkatizzlexo- oh hey best friend. Yeah I ended up liking this better. It just kinda came to me randomly so I wrote it down and BAMMMM. This is what happened. Huh. You like nate? Wonder why. Yes joe is a jerk! Lets throw shoes at him! :D :D 3**

**Kay, on to the story! Thanks for reading and such. Review please please please!**

**DISCLAIMER: so I don't own camp rock. Or the jonas brothers. Or demi lovato. Or alyson stoner. Or disney. I freakin wish I did. Then I'd be extremely rich and could afford everything in the world.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

A few days passed. It was Friday now. I'd spent an increasing amount of time with Shane outside of school. I went home with him, did homework with him, basically lived with him until 8:30. We were watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians, my program of choice, when he slipped his arm around me. My pulse sped up and I smiled. I scooted closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled his crooked smile. "Your eyes are really brown," he said, still smiling. Things between us weren't official, but we were acting like we were together. We hadn't kissed or even come close, just been acting like more than friends. It's been really fun. I smiled back at him. "Thanks. Your eyes are really brown too!" We sat there for a while, just looking at each other. Nate walked through the room. "God guys, get a room," he said in passing. I blushed and looked down. Shane chuckled. "Nice cheeks, Mitch." He pulled me into a hug. Shane's mom, Denise, walked into the room. "Mitchie, do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked. I let go of Shane and turned to Denise. "If it's not too much trouble, Denise," I replied. I'd known the Grey's for so long that I called their parents Denise and Paul. Shane, Nate, and Jason called my parents Connie and Steve. It was just customary. "It's never too much trouble sweetie," she said smiling. She look at me and Shane, smirked, then walked out. We continued watching TV, talking and laughing. The rest of the night went by pretty fast. After dinner Shane and I played Mario kart. I kicked his butt. It was around 9:30 when my mom called. "Hello?" I said.

"Mitchie, you need to come home," she said.

"But Mommy I'm with Shane!"

"I know hun, but Grandma's coming tomorrow and I need you to help me clean," she explained. I groaned. "Okay Mom. I'll be home in a few." I hung up and started gathering my stuff. "I gotta go clean. Grandma's coming tomorrow."

"Aww! Well, I'll drive you home."

"Shane you don't have to do that. I live two down."

"Yes I do! It's cold. Now go to the car." I sighed in defeat and started towards his garage. He snuck up behind me and pulled me to him by the waist. I squealed. "Shane! What?" He turned me around so I was facing him and hugged me. "I had fun today Mitch. Are you going to Caitlyn's tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't know. I hope so! But Grandma's in town so I'm not sure," I said. He looked sad. "Well if you can't, then I'm gonna come see you tomorrow," he said. I hugged him again. "Okay! Now come on. We don't want my mom getting mad," I said. He drove me home, hugged me another time, then opened my door. "Bye Mitch. I'll be seeing you," he said smiling. I smiled too and walked inside.

**The Next Day, Mitchie's POV**

I felt myself being shaken into consciousness and said "Go away. Too early."

"Come on Mitch, its 10:30! Wake up!" I heard a husky voice say. Was that Shane? "Shane?" I asked softly. He kept shaking me. "Mitch I won't stop until you open your eyes," he said. I got annoyed and opened my eyes. There he was, smiling brightly. "Shane, what are you doing here?" I asked grumpily.

"Oh right! I was supposed to tell you! Your parents went to the airport to pick up your grandma. They called and asked for someone to chill here so you weren't alone when you woke up. I took the liberty of doing so."

"Well then why did you wake me up?" I asked impatiently. He shrugged. "I got bored." I rolled my eyes and stood up, then realized I was in my Barbie pajamas. Shane smirked, "Nice PJ's," he said. I blushed. "Shut up. I'm changing." I headed for my closet. "You're cute when you blush," he said. I blushed even more. "Get out, I'm changing," I said. I went in my closet and didn't come out until I heard a door shut. I scanned all of my clothes, trying to figure out what to wear. I finally decided on black sweatpants, a black cami, and a white NYU jacket that I'm pretty sure I stole from Jason. I opened the door and saw Shane sitting outside my door. "Come in," I said. I'd taken a shower the night before, so my hair was wavy. I reached over to turn on my straightener, but Shane grabbed my wrist. "No, keep it the way it is. It's pretty that way," he said. I smiled and walked to the bathroom and began to brush my teeth. Shane came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good morning Mitchie," he said in a sing-songy voice. I spat my toothpaste out and rinsed my mouth (I know, attractive) and turned to face him. He was smiling goofily and I giggled. "Morning Shane." He looked pleased. "I made pancakes!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up. Pancakes are my absolute favorite breakfast food ever. But of course he knew that. I stay at his house all the time. "Dude! You rock!" I exclaimed. I slipped out of his grasp and raced downstairs to the kitchen, where my pancakes were sitting on the table along with apple juice and a lot of syrup. Shane came down a short while longer. I ran over to him. "Shane Adam Grey you have made my entire day!" I said before giving him a quick hug and running over to my food. We had a nice breakfast, just sitting and talking about everything under the sun. We went from crappy teachers, to this annoying girl at our school named Shannon, to Disneyworld, to clothing stores, and somehow ended up talking about ladybugs. It was the weirdest, and funniest, breakfast of my life. "So Mitch, what do you normally do on the weekend after breakfast?" he asked.

"I work out. I use Wii fit or something like that."

"Well then come on! Let's do yoga or something!"

"Um, Shane? Yoga? Really?""Yeah! Isn't that what girls do?""Well some do. But normally I do the boxing and hula-hooping function."

"I knew we were best friends for a reason!" he said. He smiled hugely, and I giggled. We turned on the Wii and got ready to box. "You're going down Torres!" he yelled. I laughed and mocked him. "Okay Grey." We started the game. After four rounds I was winning, four to nothing. "Shane, you suck at this!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no! You're gonna pay for that!" he retorted, faking anger. He lunged at me and I ran away laughing. He chased me around the living room a good five times, finally catching up to me by the front door. He wrapped his arms around me and started tickling my stomach. I couldn't stop laughing. He lifted me and spun me around. About halfway around I heard the front door open. "MITCH-" my mom began, but stopped halfway and smiled. Shane finished spinning me around and put me down, his arms still around my waist. "Oh hey Mrs. Torres. Where's G-ma?" He asked, smiling.

"She's coming," my mom said, still smiling. I saw her eyes wander to my waist where Shane's arms were. I heard the door open again; this time it was my dad and grandma. "Steve is Shane her boyfriend now? You didn't leave her alone with a boy did you?" my grandma asked obnoxiously. Shane quickly dropped his arms and ran his hand through his tousled hair. "No Mom, they're best friends," my dad explained. Ha, best friends. That we were. But I think maybe Shane likes me. After all, he did say he realized that we were perfect for each other. I snapped out of my thoughts and went over to Grandma. "Hi Grandma! I missed you!" I said while hugging her. She hugged me too. "He's cute. Anything going on between you two?" she whispered in my ear, not so quietly. I giggled. "Later, Grandma," I said. Next was Shane. "Well little Shane Grey, look at you. You grew up nicely. Come here!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. "Hi Grandma Torres," he said politely. He looked at me and crossed his eyes. I stifled a laugh. "You and I are going to have a talk later, Mr. Grey. The two of us need to catch up," she said. Grandma had never been one to keep her thoughts to herself. "Okay. Hey I'm gonna head home and help my mom with lunch," he said, walking over to me.

"Aww, okay." I was enjoying my time with him. "Hey, don't frown! Your smile is so much prettier," he paused and smiled at me, causing me to smile too, "There it is. Anyway, let me know if you're going to Caitlyn's. I'll give you a ride."

"Okay, I'll text you," I said. He pulled me into a hug then pulled back, holding on to my arms and looking into my eyes. "I'll be expecting it. Bye Mitchie." He hugged me another time and walked out the door. I smiled and plopped down on the couch, oblivious to everyone watching me. Grandma came and sat next to me while Dad went to go help Mom with lunch. "So…Mitchie. Let's talk about you and Shane," she said curiously. I laughed. "Okay Grandma. What about him?"

"Well you two obviously have feelings for each other!"

"I have feelings for him. But I'm not sure if he likes me…"

"I can't believe that sweetie. That boy drools over you like a dog drools over steak."

"Seriously?""Are you kidding me? He looks at you like I used to look at my husband. Grab a hold of him before you miss your chance. Just go for it! All's fair in love and war."

"I just don't know when to bring it up."

"Go to that party tonight and tell him there. You know what, we're going shopping! You're going to look fabulous tonight!" she exclaimed. I laughed and agreed. We ate lunch and headed to the mall. It took a while, but we finally found an outfit. Black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that was all sequins on the front, and bright red flats. I really liked it. We got some ice cream at the food court and headed home. "Mitchie text that boy and tell him you're going to the party! We gotta make sure he sees you!" my grandma told me. I did as told and pulled out my phone and typed a message. "Hey Shane (:"

_**SHANE[: **_- hey mitch! (: how's your day?

Me: it's good. I'm at the mall with my grandma.

_**SHANE[: **_- well that's fun! Wish I was with you too. I miss your face.

Me: it's been four hours shay.

_**SHANE[: **_- your point? (:

Me: haha, well you'll be seeing me tonight.

_**SHANE[: **_- you're going to Caitlyn's I take it?

Me: absolutely.

_**SHANE[: **_- awesome! I'll pick you up around 7:30?

Me: yeah. Sounds great. (:

_**SHANE[: **_- ok(: see ya then (:

I closed my phone and smiled to myself. Shane Grey was going to eat his heart out tonight.

* * *

**Well that's chapter cuatro! Hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I want like 6+ before the next chapter. So you won't get it until I get more than six reviews (: (: hehe I'm being selfish. Anyway, answer this just for heck of it if you wish: if you could marry any celebrity who would it be?**

**REVIEWWWWW! :D**


	5. 5 Lucky

**hey everyone! i am so so so sorry i didn't update sooner! i get annoyed when people don't update, and here i am neglecting this story! haha. but i work on it like everyday. i write it at school when we take notes in AP euro, and sometimes i write it in chemistry. i've just been really busy. dance and show choir take up my entire life. ask anyone who knows me. anywho, i also want to ask for you guys to keep my grandpa in your prayers (if you believe in God, of course. i do, but some people don't :/). he's been in and out of the hospital constantly. so i'm worried about him. so just keep in your thoughts, please. mkay, i'm gonna reply to the reviews now! oh btw, if i could marry a celebrity i'd pick patrick dempsey, jason mraz, or all of the jonas brothers (not at the same time. that's weird). (:**

**maggiebethclare- **awwww thanks (: yeah i like to make them cute, cause well, who doesn't like cuteness! haha okay cool. thanks for reviewing (:

**lauren- **sorry i didn't update sooner! ahhhh zac efron! good choice! (: thanks for reviewing!

**brucas224- **haha thanks (: smitchie love. i like that phrase. imma start using it more often! sorry i didn't update fast :/

**oxkatizzlexo- **well hey best friend. thanks (: and i shall have the grandma HUUUUUUU sometime. don't worry. good! i want to make you laugh. its fun. huh. i think you'd marry nick jonas. or david bisbal! :D i love you.

**eloiselawrence- **haha thanks (: yes yes yes look for a boy best friend! haha nah you don't have to. i have a lot of boy best friends and i don't like any of them. okay, well kinda one. but it's not that big of a deal or anything. haha. but thanks (: i have to start updating more! i'm gonna start losing my fans :PP haha thanks for reviewing. (:

* * *

**Mitchie's POV (I hardly type it in shane's. haha)**

Once I got home it was about 4:30. I ran upstairs and turned on my curling iron. Before I started getting ready I called Caitlyn. "Hello?" I heard her say, slightly preoccupied. "Hey Cait, It's Mitchie."

"Hey Mitch! What's up?"

"Can I vent to you about something real fast?"

"Absolutely. What's on your mind?"

"I have feelings for someone…" I said. She gasped excitedly. "Is it Shane?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"AWW YES! That's so cute!" I laughed at her excitedness quietly. "I just didn't see it coming! I mean I always had a tiny little crush on him…okay a slight one…okay yeah I had a crush on him. But it randomly hit me that we could be together!"

"Dude, when?"

"Like Monday! You and Nate talking about it made me realize that we could work. I've just been fighting my feelings."

"Aww Mitchie! He totally likes you!"

"Oh I don't know Cait. He probably just thinks of me like a sister…"

"Shut up! He does! I'm gonna make sure of it!"

"But Cait-"

"Bye!"

She hung up. I started to get nervous. My hair took a long time, but I have to admit that it looked good. I took my time on my makeup, making my eyes a little darker than usual. I went downstairs at about 7:15 to watch TV with my family. "Well look at that! My granddaughter is such a babe!" Grandma said. I started to laugh really hard. I love my grandma. "Thank you Grandma," I said, still laughing. My parents also complimented me. Do I never look good or something? I sat on the couch and let my mind wander. The only think that I could think of was Shane. I heard a honk; it was probably him. I jumped up and headed out the door. "Bye people!" I exclaimed, running out the door.

"10:30 Mitchie!" my mom warned.

"Yeah I know!"

I opened Shane's door and got in. He didn't move, and he wouldn't stop staring at me. "Umm, Shane?" I asked worriedly. He cleared his throat. "You look really nice," he said, still staring. I blushed. Dang it. "Thanks." He blinked a few times and looked forward again. "You're welcome." We drove in silence, just listening to the Coldplay CD he had in his car. We finally got to Caitlyn's, and he opened my door for me. After I got out he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Shall we?" he asked goofily. I laughed. "We shall!" I replied, giggling. We linked arms and skipped towards Caitlyn's.

_Later_

"Guys let's play truth or dare!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Everyone agreed. We all sat on the floor in a circle. "SO, Mitchie…truth or dare?" Caitlyn asked. I froze. Either option was sketchy. I decided to pick truth. "Do you like anyone right now?" she asked. I felt my cheeks getting red. "Ummm, yeah…" I said timidly. She smiled, nodded, and continued. We went around the circle repeating the same thing. I dared Jason to call the school and do bird calls. He did. It was entertaining. Then it was Nate's turn. "Shane. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"…Truth," Shane replied, scared.

"Is the person who you have feelings for in this room?"

"DUDE!"

"ANSWER IT!"

"FINE! Yes, she's in here."

Nate smirked. Caitlyn's eyes lit up. Jason was watching a bird. I started to tap my fingers on the ground nervously. I knew what was coming. "Mitchie who do you like?" Caitlyn asked. My head shot up. "Cait! You skipped Ella, Peggy, Barron, and Sander!" I exclaimed. The four of them just muttered that they didn't care. "Gee, thanks guys," I said nervously. I began to hit the ground harder. "Just answer the question!" Caitlyn demanded. I didn't. I stood up and walked out. I don't even know what came over me. I walked outside to Caitlyn's backyard and kept pacing back and forth, thinking. I want Shane to know that I like him, but I'm scared. Plus I can't do it in front of people. It needs to be just me and him. But what if he doesn't like me? What if he said he realized because he felt bad? I mean come on, I'm only a sophomore. I'm only 16. He's a junior, 17! He can drive! What would he want with me? I sighed and sat on the porch step. I was in my own little world when I heard footsteps behind me. "Go away, Caitlyn," I said. I didn't even bother looking up. "It's me, Mitch," Shane said, not even bothering to ask before sitting down. He put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him. "You know Mitch, one time I was asked to admit who I liked. You know I did?" he asked. I shook my head no. "I said I like someone and dropped it. You don't have to tell everyone," he said, rubbing my back.

"I just don't want to say it in front of everyone. I just want to tell you," I said, not hinting at anything.

"Well why don't we just tell each other? We'll do it on three, okay?"

"Um, okay…"

"Okay! One, two, three…"

Then he kissed me. I was really surprised, but I kissed back. His lips were soft and gentle. He pulled back and smiled. Shane Adam Grey just stole my first kiss. "Wow," I whispered. He stood up and pulled me up with him. He grabbed my hands, pulling me really close to him. "I like you, Mitchie Torres. I think you are the most beautiful, smart, caring girl I have ever met." My stomach did a flip flop, and my face lit up. "I like you too," I said. He smiled even bigger and brought his lips to mine again. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. We pulled away and he hugged me, my head resting on his chest. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't notice how cold it was outside. He let go of me and took off his jacket. "Shay, what are you doing? It's freezing," I asked, confused. He smiled. "Exactly. I'm wearing flannel. You, on the other hand, are in short sleeves. So here. My jacket is yours." He wrapped it around me and held my hands again. "Better?" he asked. I put my arms through the sleeves and immediately felt warmer. "Yeah," I said, still smiling at the fact that he kissed me. He looked down at me and lightly shook his head. "You're cute," he stated. I giggled.

"Thanks."

"Oh trust me, it's not a problem."

"Shane, how long have you…you know…liked me?"

"A year and a half. Pretty much since you started high school. I don't know what happened. One day you were Mitchie, and the next day you were MITCHIE."

"I just don't get it Shane. I'm nothing special."

"Mitch how can you say that? You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. Everything about you is beautiful," he said, his eyes still sparking. I looked up at him. "You mean it?" I asked. He nodded yes. "You're the one thing I wanted more than anything." I smiled and hugged him. He kissed the top of my head. "Mitch, will you be my girlfriend?" Oh my god. Oh my god! "You have no idea how long I've secretly wanted you to say that," I said, nodding my head yes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I whispered. He smiled hugely and spun me around. "YEAH!" he exclaimed. He put me down, both of us laughing. I put my hand on his shoulder, stood on my tip-toes, and boldly pressed my lips to his. It was his turn to smile. "You wanna head back inside?" he asked. I agreed and he took my hand. "Is this okay?" he asked, smiling.

"Absolutely," I replied. We were giddy. Others might find it irritating, but me, I was on top of the world. We headed inside and toward the basement. Shane stopped halfway down the stairs, causing me to trip. He snickered. "Graceful, Mitch." I stuck my tongue out. "Why did you stop?" I asked. He turned towards me. "Do you wanna tell them about us?" he asked. I nodded yes. "They'll find out anyway." He smiled. "True. Let's not tell them directly. See how long it takes for them to catch on," he said. I laughed and agreed. We continued down the stairs and walked back to where everyone was. As soon as we walked in the room everyone looked at us. I sighed and sat on the couch. Shane came and sat next to me, nonchalantly slipping his arm around my shoulder. Everyone continue to stare at us. "This is awkward," Shane muttered.

"I'll take care of it," I said, putting my hand on his knee. "What?" I asked loudly.

"Well?" Caitlyn asked excitedly. I broke into a smile and nodded yes. "NO?" Caitlyn asked excitedly.

"Yes!" I answered.

"FINALLY!" Jason yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Caitlyn squealed. Ella jumped up and down clapping. Peggy did a victory dance. Barron and Sander bumped chests. Nate walked over to us. "I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU SO!" he yelled. He bumped fists with Shane and hugged me. Shane and I just sat there and watched, clearly amused. He pressed his lips to the side of my head and muttered "I think they're excited." I giggled and put my head on his shoulder. "AWWWW!" Caitlyn squealed. Shane and I both laughed. The rest of the night went by pretty fast. We watched The Hangover, which had Shane and me both rolling on the floor laughing. Then we made ice cream sundaes. I got really hyper. Somehow I ended up laying on the floor, watching the fan go around, laughing at nothing in particular. Shane was next to me, poking me. He also gets hyper when given an abundance of sugar. Nate was playing on Caitlyn's drums; Ella and Peggy were doing each other's nails. Caitlyn was teaching Jason how to use a pogo stick. It was a mad house. Soon enough it was time to go. Shane helped me off the floor and we said bye to everyone. "Hey Mitch! Hold up!" Caitlyn yelled. She jogged up to me. "Skype me when you get home! I wanna know everything!" I smiled. Caitlyn has been my best friend since fifth grade when she moved here from Indiana. She knows everything about me, including the crush I've had on Shane for years. She gives really good boy advice. So obviously she must know everything. "You got it!" I said.

"Don't forget!" she replied, running back to the group.

"You ready?" Shane asked. I slipped off his jacket and put on my own. "Keep it," he said.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"But Shane, it's your favorite leather jacket."

"I have another one. It's the one you got me for my birthday. I've been saving it for a special occasion," he explained. I smiled. Again. I'm very smiley tonight. "Okay!" I said, slipping his jacket back on. He smiled. "Let's go," he said before putting his hand on my lower back and leading me out.

* * *

**well that's all for now (: i will try to update sooner i promise! oh, and guys, i only got 5 review :0 can i have more? pleaseeeeeeeeee? i like reviews because they give me motivation to write! and i like suggestions. so if you have any, let me know. alright, my question for this time is who should jason get together with? he needs a girlfriend (: okay well later! REVIEW.**

_**REVIEWWWWW! **_**(:**


	6. 6 If I Fall

OH MY GOSH, GUYS. I can't express enough how sorry I am that I haven't updated! You have no idea. I feel so bad, cause I've written one or two oneshots and haven't updated this. And I definitely have the next three chapters written in my notebook. Okay, so I'm gonna write a million excuses why I haven't updated. Read them if you wish.

show choir/school musical. If any of you watch GLEE, then you know that vocal adrenaline is the rival show choir and their fierce. That's the choir I'm a part of, and those are the kids that were in the musical with me. so that consumed my life for three months.

-school/homework. I had an AP exam that I had to study for while I was in the musical. Which was hard to balance.

Tragedy. My house got struck by lightning and it hit the circuit breaker. So my entire basement flooded and it sucks.

Vacation. I spent two weeks in florida!

okay imma reply to reviews now.

**Leelee02012** – awww thanks (: don't worry. Naitlyn will happen eventually. Oh and sorry its been months since I've updated! I feel terrible.

**Lauren**- haha zac efron is fire. Yeah 20 questions sounds fun! Okay hmmm…. Favorite tv show?

**Eloise Lawrence**- yeah I tried (: sorry I didn't update faster. Oh and I know we've had conversations about having feelings for our best guy friends. Well mine just broke up with his girlfriend. And I know I should be sad for him….but I'm not….

**Anna** – thanks (:

**Alliebearlove** – haha nah its not sad! I did while I was writing it. Yeah they're cute too (:

**Lil writer baby** – haha thanks (:

**Katie Nevada** (yeah sorry didn't wanna write your username, too much effort) – I like how I have conversations on here with you too. Best frand. Danielle would be awesome!  
**Laurenhazuzu** – thanks girl (:

**Teamedward…-** hey I didn't wanna write your whole username cause its so long! But yeah there's more I was just so consumed with the musical and show choir and dance and stuff! Thanks (:

Okay well enjoy the story! Sorry for mistakes, didn't really proofread. And review pleasepleaseplease!

* * *

_Later_

Shane and I walked to my door, laughing. We'd just driven by his house and saw Jason dancing through the window. He was flapping his arms and jumping. We assumed he was trying to be a bird. We got to my door, and he leaned against the door frame. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Chilling with my grandma. We're thinking of redoing my room," I said.

"Oh cool! What color?"

"I'm thinking purple."

"Good choice."

"Yeah. Do you wanna come over and help?" I asked. His eyes lit up. "Yeah! What time?" he asked excitedly. Shane likes to paint stuff. It's adorable. "Two? You can eat lunch over here if you want," I offered.

"Sounds wonderful. I'll be here!" he said.

"Good," I said, looking into his eyes. He looked back into mine then kissed me lightly. My heart sped up again. "Goodnight Mitchie," he said, smiling. I touched my lips. "Night Shane." He waved his hand, walked back to his car, and left. I walked into my house and found everyone in the kitchen. "Hello Family!" I greeted my family cheerily. They all said hi back. "How is everyone? Good?" I asked. My family looked slightly freaked out. I'm normally not this cheery. "I'm fine sweetie…did you have a good time with Shane?" my mom asked. I smiled hugely. "Yeahhhhh," I said, slightly dragging the end of the word on. My mom rolled her eyes then left. She probably figured I was hyper. My grandma had a gleam in her eye. She looked me over and saw Shane's jacket. "So Mitchie, where'd you get that jacket?" she asked.

"It's Shane's," I answered.

"Oh. Well why do you have it? You're holding your own jacket."

"I was outside and cold so he let me borrow it."

"Well why didn't you give it back?"

"He told me to keep it."

"Why?" she asked. I sighed. She totally knew. There was no turning back now. "Because…Shane and I…we….we're dating," I said nervously. My grandma smiled triumphantly. My dad stood up. "WHAT?" he yelled. My dad's always been a bit overprotective. Plus I've never had a boyfriend before. So he's kind of freaking out. "Yes Daddy. He asked me to be his girlfriend tonight," I said nervously.

"WHY?" he asked. I could tell this was rough on him. "Daddy, Shane likes me. And I like him. And I mean come on! At least it's Shane! You like Shane! You know he would never hurt me!" He seemed to think this over for a few minutes. When he was doing that my mom walked back into the room. "Mitchie…why does your father look like he saw a ghost?" she asked.

"Mom…I'm dating Shane," I said.

"Oh my goodness sweetie! Finally! Did he ask you tonight?" she asked excitedly. I smiled. "Yeah. It just came up," I said.

"Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you!" she said, and rushed over to hug me. I giggled. "Thanks." I turned to head upstairs. "Mitchie," my dad started to say. I turned back around. "Yeah Dad?"

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Dad."

"Just be careful sweetie."

"I will Dad," I said, giving him a quick hug before I went upstairs to my room. I jumped on my bed and sighed in contentment. After laying there for a while, I got up and changed into my pajamas, but kept Shane's jacket on. I grabbed my laptop and texted Caitlyn. "Get Online (:" I signed into video chat and found that she was already there. She instantly video chatted me. "OH MY GOD Mitchie! Tell me everything!" she said excitedly. I laughed. "Well he told me he liked me. I told him I liked him…" I said.

"You're leaving something out!" she replied.

"He may have kissed me before he said he liked me…" I said, smiling and slightly blushing.

"Awww Mitchie! He took your first kiss!" she squealed. I sighed in content again. "So is it official?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah!"

"Mitchie! You have a boyfriend! And it's Shane! And dude is that his jacket?"

"Yeah! He gave it to me. It smells like him."

"What's he smell like?"

"Laundry detergent and Old Spice," I smiled.

"You're so cute!" she squealed again. I laughed. "I'm tired Cait. I'm going to bed. I'll see you Monday," I said.

"Okay! Bye Mrs. Grey!" she said. I rolled my eyes and signed off. I slipped Shane's jacket off and let my head hit the pillow. I was half asleep when my phone buzzed. I groaned and flipped my crap phone open. I looked at the text and smiled.

_**SHANE[: - **_goodnight beautiful (: I'll see ya tomorrow (:

**Me** – night shane (: *virtually hugs*

_**SHANE[: - **_haha *hugs back*

I shut my crap phone and drifted off to sleep.

_The next day_

I woke up around 11. The light hit my eyes and I squinted. I slowly sat up, yawning, and reached over to my crap phone. I had six new text messages. They were all from Shane.

_**SHANE[: - **_9:32 AM- good morning beautiful! (:

_**SHANE[:- **_9:45 AM- well I don't think you're awake yet. But Frankie just woke up and is making me watch dora the explorer. :P

_**SHANE[:- **_10:27 AM come on mitch i'm bored!

_**SHANE[:- **_10:33 AM UGH Jason just got up and is humming show tunes again.

_**SHANE[: - **_10:35 AM he just informed me his favorite broadway show is bye bye birdie.

_**SHANE[: - **_10:59 AM for the love of god mitchie wake up!

I laughed at his impatience and typed a response back. "calm it, shay. I'm up now." I instantly got a response.

_**SHANE[: - **_oh good! How are you this morning, girlfriend? (:

**Me – **I'm fantastic, boyfriend. (:

_**SHANE[: - **_Huh. So am i. sun shining, birds chirping.

**Me- **you've hated birds since jason's parakeet tried to eat your hair.

_**SHANE[: - **_yeah well I love the little crapheads now.

**Me- **haha. Hey I gotta eat some breakfast. You still coming over today?

_**SHANE[: - **_of course. 2 o'clock. Wouldn't miss it. (:

**Me**_** - **_later boyfriend! (:

I ran downstairs and was, once again, unusually cheery. "Hey guys! Great morning right?" I said, pouring myself some cereal. "Oh hush Mitchie. We all know you're lovesick," my grandma said.

"Gee thanks Grandma. Love you too," I responded, sticking out my tongue.

"Anytime. What color are we doing your room Mrs. Grey?" she asked. I blushed. "Hush. I want it to be purple," I said, looking straight down at my cereal.

"Sounds nice. Now, what time is Shane coming over?" she asked.

"Ummm….2:00….how did you know that?" I replied.

"Well sweetie, you're a sixteen year old girl with your first boyfriend. It's understandable."

I smiled at that. "Well, yeah. He's coming over at 2:00. We're gonna eat lunch and then he's gonna help us paint," I said, still smiling. She nodded her head and left me to my food. I sighed and flipped open my crap phone. I really need a new one.

**Me- **just a warning, my grandma is gonna pick on us endlessly.

_**SHANE[: - **_let her. We're cute and she knows it (:

_Later_

I ran upstairs to my closet and looked through all my clothes. Ugh, nothing cute. Well not cute enough for Shane! _Hmm, I am painting,_ I thought. I finally decided on a pair of old ripped jeans and a neon pink t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and clipped my bangs back. I didn't put much makeup on, just mascara and cover up. I called in a pizza order then proceeded to strum my guitar. I was content, playing a melody that had no words yet. I heard a knock on my door. "Hey Mitchie," I heard his soft voice say. I instantly smiled. "Hey!" I got up and hugged him while immediately taking in his scent of Old Spice and laundry detergent. "You smell good," I stated. He looked down at me but kept his old on me. "I aim to please," he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. "Oh really?" I asked. He came closer to me until I could feel his breath on my face. "Yeah," he said, then he pressed his lips to mine.

"MITCHIE!" I heard my grandma yell and come up the stairs. Shane and I literally jumped like three feet apart. Grandma walked in my room. "Oh hello Shane! Finally got the nerve to ask Mitchie out!" she exclaimed. My jaw dropped. "GRANDMA!" I said, clearly embarrassed. Shane laughed. "Yes Grandma Torres, I did," he stated, smiling. He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I relaxed into him. My grandma smiled. "Well, I'm going to leave you two alone. We'll start painting at 3:00, okay?" she said. We said okay and she left. Once she was gone, Shane spun me toward him and put his hand on my back. "Where were we?" he asked. I smiled. "Here," I stated before kissing him. He smiled. "Last night I came home and skipped up the stairs. My family was concerned," he said. I laughed and shook my head. "Did you tell your parents about us?" I asked, rubbing his back. I always thought my first relationship would be awkward, but for some reason everything came naturally with Shane. Anyway, I continued to rub his back and smiled. "I told my mom, and she's thrilled. Apparently she saw it coming. I haven't told my father yet…" he said, bitterly. Shane and his dad used to be really close, but then his dad got a new job and started traveling. He's not home much anymore, so Shane doesn't really like him. "Just tell him when you're ready," I said into his neck. He kissed the top of my head. "I will," he said.

* * *

**Okay well that's all! Sorry it's a tad shorter than usual. PLEASE REVIEW. (: PRESS THE BUTTON, YO!**

**Oh and if you want, answer this question: if the one person who broke your heart came crawling back to you, what would you do? (you may be giving me some advice…)**

**REVIEWWWWWW.**


	7. ending!

**Hi guys. So I stopped updating this story February of last year. I thought I'd explain why because I hate when my favorite stories just kind of stop. Okay so I got involved in my performing arts department at school, and I was never home. I'm not home much anymore either. I'm in the top show choir in the country and part of my school musical. But the real reason I stopped updating this story has to do with my personal life. While writing this, I had this humongous crush on my best guy friend, like the story. This story was my outlet in a way. All of my wishes for that relationship happened in this story. Well, this guy got another girlfriend. So I was crushed. But I got over it. I was gonna start updating regularly when this guy (the same one I liked) broke up with his girlfriend. Next thing I knew, I fell for him again. But this time we got together. For months we were together, but it was never official. We went on dates and everything. So I guess I didn't feel the need to update; then we broke up. It was pretty painful for me. this was my first relationship, so there were a lot of tears when it was over. We're friends now, but this story reminds me of that. Since I don't have those feelings anymore, I'm finding it harder and harder to try and continue. So this story is done. It ended on a happy note, and I'm glad (:**

**BUT! I'm starting a new story! It's called Dare for Distance. It has no connection to my personal life whatsoever (haha). It's gonna be ShanexMitchie (duh) or maybe SonnyxChad. I haven't decided. But I will for sure continue it since I have no emotional attachment personally to it! :D so look out for it!**

**Thanks for reading this and keeping up with me, guys. You truly are the best. (:**


End file.
